


Wererwolves, Vampires, and Hybrids Oh My!

by Sterek_Fan_4ever



Series: We all Hurt Sometime [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: American Revolution (Mentioned), Backstory, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Has Issues, Explicit Language, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father issues, Finn Mikaelson (Mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Hope Mikaelson (Mentioned), Hybrids, Kol Mikaelson (Mentioned), Lost Love, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebekah Mikaelson (Mentioned), Teen Wolf/The Originals Crossover, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Fan_4ever/pseuds/Sterek_Fan_4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the gang from Beacon Hills and New Orleans meet for the first time? You'll find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Came From Beacon Hills!

_ New Orleans _

 

            Life has definitely been interesting lately. Now that Niklaus, Elijah, and Hayley have settled everything with the witches and the werewolves they thought they would finally have a little peace. That wasn’t going to happen. It has been 7 months after Hayley gave birth to Hope when Marcel came back to the compound after visiting Davina with terrible news. The Originals just didn’t know it yet. So Hayley was actually just done talking to Rebekah on Skype when Marcel comes in looking like hell. “Oh Hayley. Sorry to interrupt but I need to know if you’ve seen Klaus?”

 

“Sorry Marcel but I haven’t. Klaus left early this morning, said something about a meeting.” Well that didn’t help Marcel because he most definitely wants to know what is happening. Marcel was just about to turn and leave but Hayley was able to say something. “Marcel, I don’t know where Klaus is, but I do know that Elijah is at the local bar. He said that he had to get Cami to sign some paper work so that she could officially become head of the human faction. If that helps.”

 

“Thanks Hayley it does. If Klaus comes back before I’m done can you tell him that I need to talk to him?”

 

“Sure.” Klaus and Marcel haven’t really gotten back to the way they were before but at least they were not trying to kill each other, for now. So he left the compound and headed to the bar. He still had the newspaper in his back pocket, not wanting to lose it before he can get a hold of Klaus or Elijah. The front page story didn’t sit right with him for some reason and he was hoping they could help ease his feelings.

 

 

_ Beacon Hills _

 

            Derek didn’t like news crews. Today made him want to punch them in the face. To explain about a week ago all of the permits to go ahead and build on the Hale property were finally put through. First thing was to get the old house torn down, but what he wasn’t expecting when the foundation was ready and they dug into the ground was that the workers would find a coffin. It wasn’t just any coffin, it was definitely old but expensive looking. It also had chains all around it keeping anyone from getting inside. So when this was discovered the press ate it up. The story read ‘Mysterious Coffin found under abandoned Hale house.’ Well that meant that construction was stalled so the Sheriff’s Department could investigate if there were more coffins down there. It also made Derek the center of attention because everyone wanted to know what he knew about the locked box. Derek didn’t know anything and because of all the commotion he couldn’t even stay at the loft. Lucky for him Stiles decided that he should stay in the guest room at the Stilinski residence, but now medical examiners were taking the coffin to the local coroner so they could break the chains and examine the dead body. “Oh come on Derek, you have to think that the coffin is strange even by our standards.”

 

“You’re human Stiles I’m not our standards of strange are…”

 

“Don’t give me that crap Derek. Even for a werewolf a coffin wrapped in industrial chains with a reinforced padlock on it is strange. My dad doesn’t even know what is going on and he won’t tell me anything about the investigation.”

 

“That’s because he knows you will get yourself into trouble. Then Scott and I have to save your ass from certain danger. So you should just leave it alone for now.”

 

“That is Derek code for stay out of my business, right?” Derek just shook his head, he couldn’t figure out how Stiles got any of that. “Stiles just shut up and make dinner your dad will be home soon and I am definitely not cooking for either of you.” Derek was about to get up and leave when his phone rang. It was the Sheriff, “Hello.” Stiles couldn’t hear what was being said on the other end but he knew it was definitely going to be important. “Are you sure? No I’m not questioning what they found it… Yes. Alright be there in fifteen. Bye.”

 

“Cancel dinner Stiles, your dad called. They opened the box and found something definitely weird. We’re leaving in two go get ready, now.” With that Stiles ran back up to his room to go get his phone and keys readying himself for anything.

 

 

_ New Orleans _

 

            Marcel finally got to the bar half an hour later after having to get past the crowd. When he got there he saw Cami and Elijah talking at the bar. Walking over Marcel said, “Hi Cami sorry for interrupting but I need to borrow Elijah.”

 

“No problem. It looks important.” Cami walked away and left the two vampires alone. “Marcel what are you doing here?”

 

“Hayley said you were here and I couldn’t find Klaus. I really need one of you to help make this unsettling feeling go away.”

 

“What do you mean Marcel?” Marcel pulled the newspaper out and placed it in front of the Original. The front page was a story called ‘Mysterious Coffin found under abandoned Hale house’ and a picture of a surly looking man with a team of police behind him raising a chained coffin out of a hole in the ground. What worried Marcel was that the coffin looked like the ones that Klaus has for when he decided to dagger one of his siblings. Elijah looked at the paper and almost fell off the stool. It couldn’t be. No one was supposed to find that coffin and if anyone opened it they were all in trouble. “Where did you get this Marcel?”

 

“Davina had it when I went to see her. Elijah what is that?”

 

“If it’s what I think it could be then it is our end.”  He pulls out his phone and scrolls down to Klaus’ number. He hits it and after a couple of rings his brother answers. “Well hello brother. I thought you were taking care of business with Cami.”

 

“I was Niklaus but something has come up. I need you to meet me and Marcel back home in fifteen minutes top.”

 

“I’m very busy Elijah I can’t just up and leave a meeting that you are currently interrupting.”

 

“Reschedule brother because if you don’t then we may all be dead soon, also if you aren’t home within the time limit I’ll find you and drag you back myself.”

 

“Fine I’ll be there but give me twenty otherwise no deal.”

 

“I’m not negotiating with you Niklaus not when it comes to this now goodbye.” With that Elijah hangs up the phone and turns to Marcel, “We are going now.” They leave and ten minutes later are back at the compound to find Hayley drinking some sort of alcohol. “Hello Hayley. Sorry to interrupt but we have a very big problem on our hands.”

                                                                  

“Yes we do brother especially when you have me rush here and be rude to potential allies.” Klaus walks into the living room with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. “It won’t matter if you woo new allies because if this problem isn’t dealt with we will all be dead soon.”

 

“No one in a thousand years has been able to kill us dear brother so if you are only here to tell me about some little insignificant bug then tell me so I can leave.”

 

“Have you forgotten that we have many enemies Niklaus? Especially dangerous ones like Alek?” That’s when Elijah takes the paper and throws it to his brother. “Front page, look at the photo.” Klaus’ face goes from a scowl to being horrified in an instant. He sees the coffin, the one thing that could truly scare him besides Michael. “Impossible. This has to be fake.”

 

“Are we really going to ignore this because it is a possibility that this is fake? You know what will happen if Alek is woken up.” That’s when Hayley pipes up. “Who is this Alek?” Klaus doesn’t answer he is too stunned. How can it be that this is happening? Elijah does not answer either. “Klaus, Elijah answer the question because I want to know who this Alek is as well.” Klaus just sits down unable to answer. It would take Elijah a good hour to compose himself so he can answer their question. 


	2. Vampires are Real?!

_ Beacon Hills _

 

            It takes Derek and Stiles ten minutes to pull up to the hospital in the Camaro. They get out and are greeted by the Sheriff, Melissa McCall, and Scott. “Hey dude what’s up?”

 

“Stiles…”

 

“Hey daddio so what’s shaking?”

 

“Seriously Stiles you need to stop that. Now come with me.” Sheriff Stilinski leads the group to the morgue where the coffin was brought to be examined. When they walk in no one is there and the lock has been broken. The chains and lock are on a table ready to be examined. The coffin was opened but that wasn’t the weird thing. It was the body inside that was weird. He was about 5’ 11’’ black hair and completely intact. This wouldn’t be weird if he didn’t have a dagger stuck in his heart wearing a gaudy ring on his right hand middle finger and wearing a British red coat. The same kind that is described in history textbook of the British during the American Revolution, it’s crazy because besides being gray with prominent veins he doesn’t look like someone who died back in the 1700’s. “What the fuck! Dad is this real because this is freaky. He hasn’t decomposed at all, how in the world is this possible? Derek please tell me you’ve seen something like this before otherwise I have no idea, hey what’s with the dagger it looks completely untouched by time just like the body.” Scott is the one who finally cuts off Stiles rambling. “Dude first off if your dad knew what was going on we wouldn’t be here. Second how much Adderall have you had today because you are freaking me out?”

 

“Okay good point and I had the prescribed amount of Adderall today. So Dad has anyone tried to remove the dagger?”

 

“No, I was waiting to talk to Derek before we tried. So Derek have you seen anything like this before?”

 

“No I haven’t. This is definitely new to me, but do you think that it is wise to remove that thing from his chest?”

 

“Got too its evidence in what looks like a homicide. Sure it is definitely an old one but we have to follow protocol. Stiles don’t even touch that dagger got it?”

 

“Fine.” Stiles steps away from the corpse and lets his dad go over with gloves on. The Sheriff grasped the dagger and pulled it out. He was expecting there to be blood on the dagger or the corpse to turn to dust, maybe even for the wound to start bleeding. What he and everyone in the morgue didn’t expect was that the dead man whose eyes were closed when the dagger was in his chest to open said eyes. Not only open his eyes but start to look around like he was waking up in a strange place. Stiles was the first to speak, well it wasn’t really speaking more like a really tiny meep. The man in the coffin started to move, or at least try to move. It looked like he couldn’t move. Then his eyes fell on Derek they looked at each other for what seemed like days. While this was going on Derek just moved over to the corpse looking at it strangely. “Derek don’t get near that thing!” Stiles ran over and got between Derek and whatever that thing was. Too bad he got close enough. The corpse reached out and grabbed Stiles wrist and pulled it to his mouth. He closed his eyes and bit down. Stiles started screaming, “Holy shit! I think this thing is drinking my blood get it off me!!” Derek and Scott ran over and ripped them apart. Stiles wrist was bleeding and the wound looked like teeth. The corpse definitely couldn’t be called that anymore. He was getting up and out of his coffin Stiles blood running down the side of his mouth and his color was back to normal. Scott held Stiles putting pressure on his wrist to stop the bleeding while Derek was in a half-crouch eyes blue and growling. The sheriff had his gun out and pointed at the mysterious man. He opened his eyes to reveal bright jade-green eyes instead of half dead lifeless eyes. “Well that was refreshing. I haven’t had such a wonderful meal in… well I don’t know how long. Oh look at that how rude of me.” The strangely dressed man got out of the coffin stood up and then preceded to walk past Derek and straight up to Stiles. He bit his wrist causing himself to bleed and offered it to Stiles. “Sorry about that mate, here drink it will heal you.” Now Scott was growling at the man his eyes red. Instead of being scared the man grabbed Scott be the throat quick as a flash and smirked. “Dear little puppy you don’t scare me with your little show of posture and you pathetic Alpha growl. In fact you bore me.” and with that Scott was thrown across the room. He slammed into the wall hard. “Now I would truly appreciate it if you let me heal you before I go on my way. If you’re worried that something will happen then don’t you’ll be fine. Unless you want to bleed to death, you don’t want to die do you?”

 

“No but I don’t want to become like you. I’ve seen enough horror shows and read enough online to know that drinking a vampire’s blood is not a good idea. You are a vampire right, because that is the only thing that makes any sense to me.”

 

“You are curious aren’t you? Don’t worry, as long as you don’t die with my blood in your system you won’t become a vampire but it will help with that bite.” The man was pointing at Stiles’ wrist which was still bleeding. He didn’t know if he should believe this guy or not but he was starting to feel woozy from blood loss so he took the man’s wrist and drank some of the blood. Surprisingly it didn’t taste that bad and he stopped feeling woozy. Also his wrist was healed, but when he removed his mouth so was the strange man’s wrist. “I think I’m going to be sick.” The sheriff had seen some weird shit in his time and with the supernatural thrust upon him he has seen even weirder shit, but this by far takes the cake. Derek’s eyes were still blue but he stopped crouching and growling. “Wow I feel amazing! This is so cool! Oh I totally forgot to ask you your name didn’t I?”

 

“That is fine you were bleeding,” Derek interrupted. “You made him bleed.”

 

“As I was saying you were bleeding so I understand. Now if I tell you my name could you answer some of my questions?”

 

“No.” Stiles gave Derek a look that said ‘Bitch please?’ before looking back at the vampire and saying “Yes.”

 

“Thank you young man, at least someone here has manners. Now my name is Alek Mikaelson and it is a pleasure to meet you.”


	3. Family Forgives…

_ New Orleans _

 

            Hayley and Marcel finally had enough they wanted to know who Alek was and why the name made both Klaus and Elijah look sick. It had been about an hour and Marcel wasn’t going to take the silent treatment anymore. “Alright I have had enough! Can either one of you tell me who this Alek is or why you both look so upset? If you can’t tell us then at least get us in contact with someone how can.” Klaus finally looks up and decided to speak. “Marcel there is only three beings alive that know who Alek is and what it would mean if he was awake again.”

 

“Obviously you and Elijah are two of those three people but if neither of you want to tell us about him then by all means get us in contact with the third person.”

 

“That isn’t possible or wise Marcel. Klaus and I can tell you, we don’t want to worry anyone needlessly.” Elijah took a deep breath and gestured for Hayley and Marcel to sit before he began. “Where to begin? Maybe… no. Alright let’s start from there. As you both know the Originals consist of me and our siblings. What you don’t know is that we have bad history when it comes to one family member in particular.”

 

“Elijah are you telling me that you and Klaus pissed off one of your siblings?”

 

“Yes Marcel that is exactly what I am saying. Alek is Klaus and my self’s younger brother. He is also the one Original that Klaus never kept with him in a coffin.”

 

“Wait, I thought that Klaus kept all of the coffins with him at all times?”

 

“Hayley love when it came to Alek it was best to keep him buried where he was. Now we have the possibility of someone pulling the magic dagger that keeps him basically dead and out of our hair.”

 

“Okay but the article is about a…”

 

“That is correct. The coffin locked in chains that they found is the coffin that Alek’s coffin. If they open that box and take the dagger out it could spell trouble.”

 

“Niklaus is correct, when we were children Alek was kind and sweet. He wouldn’t hurt a fly, but the years have made him craftier and malicious if he wants to be. He most definitely will come after us for what happened all those years ago. He won’t stop until he has done worse than kill us, and with the power he commands he most definitely can.”

 

 

_ Beacon Hills _

 

            Well if this night couldn’t get any stranger then you would be wrong. Not long after Alek introduced himself did he start asking Stiles all these questions like what month was it, what day was it, what year was it, where exactly was he? When Stiles finished his explanation of what was going on did the Sheriff decide that they should get Alek out of here into some new clothes and someplace quiet so they could talk. So they went to Scott’s house, his mom was working late and they could have Alek borrow some of his clothes until the stores opened up tomorrow. “Thank you very much for all you are doing, but I have business to attend to and I need to get onto it as soon as possible.”

 

“Sorry but you can’t just up and leave without an explanation.” Sure it was rude of Scott to be some blatant but he still hasn’t forgotten being thrown across the room like a rag doll. “I believe you are correct. I guess I should start from the beginning. Settle in because this will be a long story.” They all sat around Scott’s room while Alek sat on the bed so he can begin. “Now this may be hard to believe but it is all true. Over one-thousand years ago my parents had moved here to escape a plague that killed one of their children. Once here they had more children. This included my elder brothers Kol, Finn, Niklaus, and Elijah, my older sister Rebekah, me and my younger brother Henrik. We were all happy together, that is until one night Niklaus and Henrik decided to disobey my parents. The village we lived in was neighbored by a local pack of werewolves and everyone was friendly, but all the children knew not to leave the village to go and watch the wolf men on the full moon. Because Niklaus and Henrik broke this rule Henrik paid the price and died. With this my father, Mikael, became obsessed with making sure we were safe. That is when he had my mother, Esther, an extremely powerful witch to create a spell to protect us. Now unbeknownst to Mikael mother had been teaching me how to become a witch just like her. So together we created a spell, this is the spell that made us into vampires, all of us except for mother. But this wasn’t to last there was unforeseen consequences with the spell. You see nature rebelled against us so we had faults but the problem stemmed from Niklaus and me. What our father hadn’t known is that mother had an affair with the werewolf alpha and then deceived both him and Mikael into thinking that the baby was Mikael’s. That baby is my brother Niklaus, he is a werewolf by birth but the spell that made us vampires changed him. It made him the world’s first Half-werewolf half- vampire Hybrid.” Stiles interrupted at that point. “I have a question. Why do you keep calling your father by his first name?”

 

“That is a good question. The answer is simple. That is because Mikael is not my father. My mother had a second affair with a man whose bloodline came from that of a magical doppelgänger. That union resulted in my birth as well as a startling repercussion when the spell made me a vampire. Normally when a witch transitions into a vampire they lose their powers as a witch as you can only be one or the other because witches are servants of nature while vampires are in nature’s eyes an abomination. The thing is doppelgängers are a magical binding agent. As I had this magical blood coursing through my veins when the spell took I became the world’s first Half-witch half-vampire Hybrid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last completed chapter I have. I do have more chapters I just havent finished them yet. Not sure how long this is going to be. Well we will see. Enjoy!


	4. ...Or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Orleans Originals get ready to leave for Beacon Hills while part of the Beacon Hills gang get a lesson on vampire basics.

 

 

 

_ New Orleans _

 

            “You pissed off your own brother, who according to you is not just a vampire but also a witch?!”

 

“Marcel will you stop shouting.”

 

“I can’t Hayley these two have been lying to me for years. They never talked about their family and now that Alek is most likely awake they finally decide it is story time. This is ridiculous.”

 

“Calm down Marcel. First off we don’t know if Alek was been woken up. In fact we won’t know until Niklaus and I go out to California ourselves to be sure.”

 

“Are you nuts?! Why in the world would you go to your homicidal brother?”

 

“Marcel listen to me we have to take care of this. It is our responsibility not yours. Now Niklaus and I will book a flight immediately, but while we are gone I need you and Hayley to take care of New Orleans and if we don’t return then we need you to lead this city. Can you both do this?” both Marcel and Hayley nod and then Klaus looks straight at Hayley. “Hayley I know that you are in contact with Rebekah, I need you to please not tell her about Alek just yet. We will keep in contact with you both while we are away. If you haven’t heard from either of us for four days straight after we reach California then tell Rebekah about everything. Tell her that wherever she is she needs to find a witch to hide her and then run because Alek will hunt her down if he gets the chance. Do you understand me?”

 

“Yes I understand completely.”

 

 

_ Beacon Hills _

 

            “Well now that we have finished my life story in a nutshell my I leave?” Alek was itching to leave now. It wasn’t because of everything that had happened recently it was more along the lines of wanting to start formulating his revenge upon his siblings for keeping him locked in a box for nearly 300 years. Too bad for him Stiles has a whole lot of questions for him so revenge will have to wait. “No you can’t leave. Besides that you being dug up has become a nationwide news story so you can’t leave until this is resolved and I have a ton of questions for you.”

 

“Will I be able to get out of this inquisition or not?”

 

“Dude trust me it is better to not fight with Stiles on this one. It will save everyone, you included, a lot of time and a hassle.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Fine then you may proceed.”

 

“Thank you. So I get the basics of being a vampire so far from your story and movies but why couldn’t you enter Scott’s house until he said you could come in?”

 

“Well that is an easy one. A vampire cannot entire ones home without an invitation from a living member. This doesn’t apply to public places or houses that no longer have a living owner. It is one of the ways that nature rebelled against us for what we became.”

 

“Okay, so does that mean you have to leave if Scott or his mom takes away your invitation?”

 

“No once a vampire is invited into a house they cannot be uninvited. The only way to reset this process is to sign the deed over to another living being. Next question please.”

 

“Okay so when we found you there was a dagger in your heart and you were like dead. What was up with that?”

 

“That was the only way an Original can be stopped.”

                                                

“Care to explain.”

 

“The dagger itself is special because its blade is made of silver and can absorb the properties of something it has come into contact with. It however is useless in stopping an Original without first being dipped in White Oak Ash. It also can’t be used on my brother Niklaus because contrary to popular belief silver has no effect on a werewolf.”

 

“That only brings up new questions. What is White Oak Ash, and why does it have to be that?”

 

“White Oak Ash is the ash from a White Oak tree. When my mother cast the spell to make us vampire she called upon the White Oak one of nature eternal beings to give us immortality. Nature used this to make it that what had given us life was able to take it away. We burnt down the tree so that it could not be made into a weapon against us. The ash however will render us in a state similar to death as long as it is in our system. Witches used magic to allow the ash to bind to the silver blade so that by placing it into our hearts we became a neutralized threat. Of course what they didn’t count on was Niklaus obtaining all of the daggers as well as White Oak Ash to use on his siblings whenever he pleased.”

 

“Wait your brother is the one that stuck you in that coffin?”

 

“You are partially correct. Yes Niklaus did stab me with the dagger but it was him along with my brothers Elijah and Kol as well as my dear sister Rebekah that turned against me. They conspired to put me away because they believe that I am too dangerous awake and free. They acted just like father and when I am done with them they will wish for him.”

 

“Gee you make Peter seem like a delight.”

 

“Scott shut up.”

 

“I agree with him Stiles.”

 

“Really now you two are agreeing on something?”

 

“Stiles come on he is so creepy.”

 

“Well if the three of you are going to continue talking as if I am not here then I shall take my leave.”

 

“You can’t leave, besides its late we should discuss this more in the morning. So Alek do you have someplace you could stay? Oh wait that was a stupid question. Hey Scott could he stay here at least for the night? Besides even if you want to get your revenge you don’t know where your family is right so why don’t you stay?”

 

“I can easily find them with the right spell and I have had enough rest for a while.”

 

“Hey don’t I get I say in this seeing it is MY house you are offering him as a place to stay.”

 

“I asked if he could stay didn’t I and if you say no then I guess he could sleep on the couch at my house.”

 

“Okay okay I know when I’m beat he can stay the night but ONLY the night after that he has to find other arrangements.”

 

 

_ New Orleans _

 

            After about an hour of making phone calls and getting everything in order Klaus and Elijah were ready to depart for California unfortunately Beacon Hills did not have its own airport so they had to land in Los Angeles. Unfortunately they wouldn’t get there until Monday and the plane had to stop and refuel once. Klaus kept complaining about the plane but Elijah isn’t stupid if Alek was found then it was almost a certainty that the police would break open his coffin and awaken him. Now they had to pack and get ready for what was most certainly going to be a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 4 hopefully I can get Chapter 5 up soon. Constructive criticism is welcome as is praise but only if you want. Enjoy the chapter!


	5. We Got a New Attitude

_ Beacon Hills _

 

In the morning Scott, Stiles, and Derek decided that they had to have a meeting so they called up Peter, Lydia, Isaac, Kira, and Chris. It was bitter sweet for everyone to see each other because everyone was keeping close to Allison. She was doing better but the doctors said that she wasn’t out of the woods yet getting stabbed does that to you. Luckily they were able to get her help in enough time but if Scott called for a meeting then they figured it had to be important. Stiles decided to take the helm while Scott called Deaton to tell him that they would be over soon. “Okay so I guess everyone has questions but we will explain once we get to Deaton’s. I guess we should do…” Stiles trailed off after noticing that Alek wasn’t down in the living room with everyone else. “Hold on a second. Alek get down here we are doing introductions and you are not getting out of it!”

 

“I wasn’t trying to escape Stiles!” Alek came stomping down the stairs dressed in something else of Scott’s. Everyone was looking at him like this man was weird because they knew all of each other’s friends and of course Peter and Isaac could smell that he was different. “Stiles you know you don’t have to scream at me I can hear you from upstairs.”

 

“Oh come on they don’t know that.”

 

“I am sure that the werewolves can smell that I am not human nor am I a werewolf. Now who is this Deaton?”

 

“First introductions, then answers. Now everyone this is Alek he is new in town and well as you heard him say not human. Alek this is Isaac Layhey, Lydia Martin, Chris Argent, and Derek’s creepy Uncle Peter.”

 

“He doesn’t seem creepy to me. The Argent however is a different story.”

 

“Stiles why is there an … that thing here?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The man is referring to me Stiles. The Argents have had a long standing role in hunting down the things that go bump in the night. Did you honestly think that they wouldn’t know about me or my family?” the rest of the group was puzzled while Chris was going for the gun on his side. “Come now you should know bullets won’t stop me.”

 

“Yes but they will hurt.”

 

“Still won’t kill me. Beside I could turn you before you had the chance to aim.” That’s when Chris started to look pale or at least paler than he already was. Stiles on the other hand got angry, “Hey no threatening any of my friends especially their fathers.”

 

“You are friends with one of the Argents?”

 

“Yes and Chris was nice enough to come here and leave his only daughter who is in the hospital by the way to meet us. Hey Chris do you think…”

 

“No Stiles I wouldn’t ask this thing for help even if I was hung upside down with no food or water for days.”

 

“That can be arranged.”

 

“Stiles, why the hell is he wearing Scott’s ridiculous clothes?” Lydia was the first of the others to speak up and of course the first thing she said was that Alek looked horrible in Scott’s clothes. “Lydia could this wait because I’m trying to stop the two of them from ripping each other apart.” Peter was the next one to speak, “What in the world are you? And not only that, but how is it the Argents know what you are?” Scott came in at that moment to see the scene that was going on. “Well isn’t this wonderful. Stiles Deaton said that he suspected what was going on and he is actually pulling up right now.”

 

“Cool I’ll go get the door can you stop them from brawling?”

 

“Why I wouldn’t mind seeing Alek get his ass kicked.” Alek turn to Scott and for the first time showed him and everyone in the room his vampire face. It was definitely different for everyone except for Chris who has read all about vampires in the Bestiary especially the Originals. No one else was ready for the transformation. The fangs, visible veins pumping blood into his eyes, and the eyes whose whites are now red where proudly displayed with no shame, but the biggest change was his irises changing to a neon purple. “Listen to me little puppy I am…”

 

“Alek Mikaelson it is a pleasure to meet you.” Dr. Deaton walked in on the unfolding scene. “Now I do believe that you were going to tell Scott here that you are designed to be immortal, correct?” Alek recomposed his face so it looked human again before turning to the new person. “Deaton I presume?”

 

“You can call me Alan. Now Chris I really think you should put the gun away you and I both know that there is nothing in this world that can kill an Original anymore. They made sure of that when they burnt down the tree. Of course maybe we should let Mr. Mikaelson explain.”

 

“Thank you.” Peter still had this look like he was missing something especially after his questions were never answered. “I guess I should begin,” Alek went through the whole song and dance again telling them all about his life, family and of course vampires when he was finished he asked if anyone had questions. Peter of course was the first to have a question, “Deaton why did I not know that vampire exist?”

 

“Simple only the Alpha of the Hale pack knew any of this information. Talia said that she was worried if you or any of her children knew then a fight would be picked and she didn’t want any of you to die. I would have thought that was obvious.”

 

“Guess you are right?”

 

“I have a question. Why hasn’t anyone told me why he is in Scott’s clothes?”

 

“Ugh… Lydia seriously!?” of course she was serious those clothes looked hideous on him.

 

“Lydia right, the reason I am wearing these awful clothes is because I was told that the ones I was wearing were not ‘in’.”

 

“You were wearing a British Army red coat even I know that would be conspicuous.” It was the first time Derek had spoken after calling Peter. Everyone looked at him like he was an alien. Well Alek and Lydia were not, Lydia because after hearing that decided she needed to get Alek to the mall ASAP while Alek was just staring at him. Derek reminded him of Rafael. He looked exactly like him, hell he even acted like Rafael but Alek knew that couldn’t be true so he stopped that line of thought immediately. Before anyone had realized it Lydia was grabbing Alek by his arm. “What are you doing?”

 

“You’ll see. Hey I’m taking Alek to the mall see you all later!”


	6. Clothes Make the Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia takes Alec shopping for new clothes. We learn a little bit about Alec and we get to see him piss off a bunch of witches!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update but life has been complicated. This chapter is long so I hope it makes up for everything. Enjoy!

_ Beacon Hills _

 

The first thing Lydia did when she got Alek alone was start questioning him. “Okay now that we are away from prying ears what was that all about?”

 

“What was what about?”

 

“I saw you staring at Derek. What was that about?”

 

“Oh,” Alek looked away from Lydia if he could blush he definitely would have, “It is not what you think.”

 

“Really because I think you like Derek like _like like_ him.”

 

“No it isn’t that. He reminds me of someone I used to know. Someone I used to care for very much.”

 

“Reminds you how?”

 

“Must we talk about this?”

 

“You’ll find that I always get what I want now spill.”

 

“Derek reminds me of him in all ways. The way he acts, talks, hell even the way he looks. How is it possible for two people to look exactly alike?”

 

“Wait they looked similar?”

 

“No Derek resembles him in every single way.” With that she dropped the subject. Lydia knew exactly what that meant whoever Derek resembled would make it so that Alek would fall for Derek without even knowing it. This was going to become interesting. “Alright so you actually look good except for Scott’s clothes don’t get me wrong they work for him but they don’t work for you so we are going to get your own clothes.” Lydia brought Alek to a store and started ordering the clerks around before long Alek had a bunch of things to try on and was being pushed into a dressing room. Alek came out a minute later, “These clothes are utterly ridiculous. How is it that anyone can wear something like this?” Lydia had gotten to Alek. Okay so he needed new clothes so she jumped at the chance to go shopping. She had decided that he needed her fashion guidance because the last thing he wore was a British Red Coat. “They aren’t ridiculous. In fact you look hot.”

 

“I feel ridiculous everything nowadays is skin tight and very revealing. It just doesn’t feel right.”

 

 “You won’t be saying that when I’m done with you. Besides like I said Scott’s clothes do not look good on you these do.” Lydia had him in a tight blue t-shirt, leather pants, and black combat boots all in all he didn’t look awful at all. The sales clerks both male and female definitely thought he was hot they couldn’t keep their eyes off him. “Only thing that clashes is the ugly ring, but I guess we can work around it.”

 

“Better believe we are going to work around it. This ring doesn’t come off, ever.” He stressed the last word because the ring she was talking about is his Daylight Ring, as in the ring that allows him to walk around during the day without the sun burning him but she didn’t know that. It didn’t come up earlier and she didn’t ask. “Fine I got it the ring stays.”

 

“Good, now I have a question. Why do you insist that I don’t wear underwear?” there was a loud noise and an apology as one of the sales clerks dropped boxes of shoes everywhere, he probably heard the underwear comment. Lydia looked at Alek like it he should know the answer to that question “Because leather and underwear don’t go together duh. Now go get changed into something new I don’t have all day to make you look good so you can get a certain someone’s engine going.”

 

“I don’t like him Lydia.”

 

“Yeah sure you don’t.”

 

“I heard that!”

 

“That wasn’t meant for you to not hear it!”

 

 

_ New Orleans _

 

            After a rough day Elijah and Klaus finally were ready to leave for LA they even got past airport security without trouble. Now they were sitting in first class Klaus was ordering expensive food and wine but Elijah thought it would be better to learn about Beacon Hill seeing as they would have to stay there for some time. Elijah was looking up things and he definitely saw something weird. “Niklaus I think we may have a problem. There have been recent deaths in Beacon Hills in fact the death toll is extremely high.”

 

“I should care why human killing each other happens all the time?”

 

“Nik a lot of the deaths have been ruled as animal attacks.”

 

“This is relative how?”

 

“Take a look at the pictures of the animal attack victims. “ Elijah handed them to Klaus. “Notice anything familiar?”

 

“Those look like wolf bites. Elijah California doesn’t have wolves.”

 

“True but apparently Beacon Hills has werewolves. It is the only logical explanation.”

 

“I hate it when you are right.”

 

“Niklaus look at the bigger picture if there are werewolves in Beacon Hills then it is becoming more likely that Alek is awake.”

 

“I repeat brother I hate it when you are right.” _Attention passengers we are now beginning our ascent please stay seated until the light goes out. Thank you and have a nice flight._ “Now I hate flight attendants.”

 

“Niklaus for once please listen to what others tell you to do.”

 

 

_ Beacon Hills _

 

            An hour later Lydia had Alek an entire new wardrobe now she had him looking at apartments while she was driving them to the local magic shop. This shop was run by the local witches so everything in there was supposed to be real Lydia had never even knew the shop existed until now. Alek wasted no time once they parked. “This apartment looks good. Oh we are here, do you wish to come in or stay in the car?”

 

“Oh now I am not staying in this car now are you buying the apartment or not?”

 

“Yes I am here is my debit card, I opened a bank account this morning. Buy it and then furnish the place but make it tasteful.” He handed her the laptop she gave him before getting out of the car. Lydia took a look at the apartment and almost shit herself. It was extremely expensive but it was in a nice part of town also he said to furnish it anyway she wanted, this was going to be fun. Lydia got out of the car and followed the vampire into the shop she should have brought a camera. When Alek walked into the shop the workers eyes bugged out of their head like a cartoon character. It was quite amusing to Alek because all of the workers are witches so they could easily know that he was a vampire the Daylight ring was a dead giveaway for them. They most definitely know who he was but that was going to be quickly remedied especially because he was there as a customer not to hurt anyone, well maybe hurt them a little but only if they decided to try something. Lydia went over to one of the chairs and sat down fully intending to watch the spectacle that was surely going to unfold. “Hello I was wondering if you could help me.”

 

“We don’t serve your kind here now leave.”

 

“Well you are cheerful. How about we skip what is obviously coming next and you help me instead.” Another salesclerk came over obviously going to help the other witch. “I believe that she said that we don’t serve your kind here now if you can’t tell every customer in this shop is a witch so if you want to continue then by all means go ahead.”

 

“Foolish child you believe you are stronger than me. Fine then I issue a challenge to all witches in the store try and hurt me I dare you.” The manger came over he was starting a spell with the rest of the salesclerks and customers the store had a lot of windows and sunlight was pouring into the shop while their spell was focused on making Alek’s Daylight ring useless. To their surprise nothing was happening. “Is this all that you can do? I would have expected more from this many witches.”

 

“Joseph how is this possible our powers aren’t working on him.” The original salesclerk asked the manager this question. “I don’t know it’s like our magic isn’t working.”

 

“You are not even close to being correct.”

 

“What did you say vampire?”

 

“I said that none of you even close to being close. I now the real reason that your spell on my ring isn’t working too bad you have been so rude to me.” that is when Lydia piped up. “Wait a second what do you mean they were trying to cast a spell on that ugly thing?”

 

“Lydia darling what these witches were attempting to do was cause me to be unable to walk in the daylight.”

 

“Explain better.”

 

“This ‘ugly thing’ as you call it is a Daylight ring it is a requirement for any vampire to have if they want to walk around in the daytime. It works by having a witch cast a spell on it to protect us from the sunlight. If a witch is even a little bit competent then they will know how to mess with the spell to make it ineffective while they are chanting the spell.”

 

“Okay I understand what is going on now.”

 

“Good now may I get back to my entertainment?”

 

“Of course don’t let me rain on your parade.”

 

“What the hell is going on here?”

 

“What is going on here is that no matter how hard you try your little spell won’t work on me.” it was pretty funny to Alek these witches were incompetent and hadn’t even noticed that he temporarily stripped them of their powers of course Lydia figured it out from just being told what a Daylight ring was and how it worked. Joseph finally got it after that little hint. “That is impossible everyone said that you were dead or imprisoned!”

 

“Looks like one of you simpletons figured it out.”

 

“Joe what is going on?”

 

“What is going on is that none of us have any magic until he leaves which I am guessing you won’t leave until you get what you want correct?”

 

“Very true, now why don’t we get down to business shall we?”


	7. Spells For Your Troubles?

_ Beacon Hills _

 

            After Lydia left with Alek Chris decided to go back to the hospital to go be with Allison. The others decided to bombard Deaton with questions about their new “visitor”. “Deaton I can hear a heartbeat coming from that man but it sounds weird. Is what he said truthful?”

 

“Derek everything he said was true. In fact I brought books all about vampires, Alek’s family, and of course his history or at least what was able to be recorded.” Alan took out an old dusty book from his bag and placed it down. He sat and thumbed through the book until he found the chapter he wanted then he slid the book over to the group. Right at the top was the tile “ _The Original Vampires_ ” and underneath it was a slightly faded charcoal picture of a family with Alek right in the center of it. He looked exactly the same as he did now except for his hairstyle as well as his clothes. The others may not know who was who but they most definitely knew the names. Right in front of the pack was physical evidence that Alek was telling the truth the family in front of them was The Originals. Alek’s step-father Mikael, his mother Ester, his older brothers Elijah, Finn, Kol, Niklaus, and his older sister Rebekah were all there as well but even without reading the passage about them it was clear that the only one that looked like they even liked Alek was what they assumed to be his mother Ester. “As you can see this book has information on Alek’s family in fact this is one of the only pictures that can be found with all of the family together.” Deaton continued on by pointing to each person in the drawing and telling them who they were. “As you can see Alek was telling the truth. The real problem is his siblings he and they haven’t gotten along well over the years and if they know that Alek is awake then they will most definitely come here. It would be fine if it was just normal vampires but The Originals are designed to be immortal so if they fight then they could destroy this town.” Scott stood up and said “We will figure it out. You can all go if you want.” Isaac left immediately to go back to the hospital. Peter slipped out without a word and Kira left to go talk to her mom but promised to come back later in the day.

 

Across town Alek had finally gotten everything he needed for his spells of course it took a little bit of threatening but the shop’s witches decided to be helpful. So he and Lydia are on their way to pick up the keys to his new place. “How did you do that?”

 

“How did I do what Lydia?”

 

“Stop the witches’ magic.”

 

“Oh that it was a rather easy spell. In fact I’m surprised that you haven’t started to learn simple spells yet.” If Lydia wasn’t the one driving then she would have given Alek a ‘WTF’ face. “What did you say?”

 

“Lydia I’m quite positive that you have heard what I said to you in fact I’m surprised the druid hasn’t started to teach you about your powers as well.”

 

“Wait what?”

 

“Lydia I have been alive for a long time and I have met many a banshee. You can do so much more than you believe. You have more powers than to be able to tell who is about to die or to just find a dead body. Banshees have the power to cast spells like a witch, summon spirits, awaken and revive the dead, control the dead, and so much more. That and you will age very gracefully in your long lifespan.”

 

“Wait you mean I’m going to live longer than normal?”

 

“Yes.” After that conversation they went and got the keys to the building and to the apartment. Then Lydia drove over to Ikea and went crazy getting things to furnish the apartment. They had spent over three hours out getting everything Alek needed to stay in Beacon Hills at least for now. So they went back to Scott’s house this way Lydia can show off her new creation. She was looking forward to showing everyone what she could do with a thousand year old vampire/witch  hybrid but when she pulled up to Scott’s house she sees that everyone except for Scott, Stiles, Deaton, and Derek had left. “Oh they are so going to pay for this later.”

 

“Lydia maybe we should go inside. You can still show me off to everyone inside and I can cast the locator spell on my family.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Just because I am staying in town for now doesn’t mean that they aren’t out there or that they aren’t looking for me this second.”

 

“Okay that’s scary but showing off first spell second.”

 

“Whatever you say Ms. Martin.” Lydia brought Alek into Scott’s house telling them to behold her newest creation. Everyone was stunned when they saw the Original. Alek was not only in modern clothes that made him look like a GQ model but Lydia even got his hair cut so now he looked like he was a 21 year old man instead of a hippy. “If you are done with your fashion show Lydia I would very much like to perform my spell.”

 

“Fine go ahead, but if you mess yourself up I will break you.”

 

“Challenge accepted.” This is how Alek set up for the locator spell to find his family. Everyone was watching with anticipation as Alek finished preparing, then he took out a knife and pricked his finger letting a drop of blood fall onto the map. Alek chanted the spell in his head and watched as the blood drop move across the map until it stopped the spell telling Alek what he wished to know. “They’re coming.”

 

 

_ Los Angeles _

 

            It has been a long plane ride but Klaus and Elijah have finally landed in LA. They had to make two stops to refuel. Now they were in the home of the stars and they had to get a car to drive into Beacon Hills. “Elijah it would be faster if we ran there instead.”

 

“If Alek is awake then it doesn’t matter how we get there because he will know we are coming. I still think I should have come here alone brother.”

 

“Yes because that would be such a smart idea. Come now we have much to do.”

 

 

_ Beacon Hills _

 

 “Alek are you 100 percent sure about this?”

 

“Yes Stiles I am perfectly sure about this. I have done locator spells in the past and my family is here in California. Actually they are currently in… Los Angeles? What a strange name but I guess I can’t complain too much.” Derek just made a grunting sound. “Does he always sound like that?”

 

“Pretty much always, you get used to it.” Now Derek was growling. That didn’t scare any of them each for different reasons.

 

“Go ahead and growl Derek but that won’t help with our new problem because wither we like it or not Alek’s family is on their way here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Chapter 7. Now I'm still working on Chapter 8 but there may or may not be Original contact. Happy 4th of July everyone!


	8. Coffee with a Banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Stiles take Alek out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! SO I know it has been such a long time but I have been dealing with a LOT of stuff in the past 2 years but I'm back. Also I have made some changes to ALL of the previous chapters so please go back and read them!! Here is a new chapter for you all as my holiday gift to you!
> 
> I will try and do better than before but there won't be any more chapters until the New Year!!
> 
> Happy Holidays and a very Happy New Year to you all!!!!!!!!

_ Beacon Hills _

 

            “I say we get rid of him.”

 

“Sure Derek let’s throw away the only thing that is going to keep us safe.”

 

“Scott having that thing around is what is causing our current problem.”

 

“He knows what we are up against and he can obviously help…”

 

This argument between Scott and Derek had been going on for so long that Stiles and Lydia made a plan to learn more about their strange guest. “Hey Alek do you want to go get coffee or something while those two bicker?”

 

“Of course Miss Martin I would be honored.” Lydia turned to Stiles and said “Let’s go Stiles.” Which is how the three of them got to be sitting in the local coffee shop with Lydia getting the drinks, she didn’t trust anyone but herself to get her order. Alek was staring off so Stiles started to do what he did best, talk, “So Alek how do you like Beacon Hills? Is it different from other places that you have been? Hey speaking of which where have you been to? What were the cities like? Were they even cities?”

 

“Breathe Stiles. Beacon Hills is nice. Yes it is different from other places I have been. I have been all over the world. They weren’t all cities but I had some happiness. The cities I have been to are beautiful though as I have not seen them for many years so they must look different. Is there anything else you would like to ask me?”

 

“Yeah how do we stop your family?”

 

“I have wondered that myself for a long time. I might have an answer which is why I am hoping that my siblings visit won’t be a waste.”

 

“And why is that huh?”

 

At this time Lydia came back to the table with the drinks. She handed Alek what she got him before answering Stiles question, “Obviously one of his siblings has something of his that could stop them.”

 

“Very wise Miss Martin. You are very much correct, one of my siblings has something precious to me. In fact it is mine and was stolen from me by said sibling. With it I am optimistic that I shall finally be able to crush them all thus completing my vengeance and of course solving your little problem of having the Original family descending upon your little town.”

 

“Okay so then what exactly is it that was stolen from you?”

 

“Well Stiles that is a very good question. The answer is simple. What was stolen from me was my grimoires. And I intend to get them back by any means necessary.”

 

“That’s not ominous.”

 

“Stop being…”

 

While Stiles and Lydia were sitting arguing about what Alek meant about what he said Alek started to think about why this locator spell was different than others. Before whenever Alek would do a locator spell he would always be able to fine his brothers and sister. Now the spell only found Niklaus and Elijah. The blood found them no problem but Finn, Kol, and Rebekah couldn’t.  The spell didn’t even find Mikael. Alek easily understood why the spell didn’t find Rebekah because he felt the push of a cloaking spell it was powerful but not unbreakable, so his sister was hiding for some reason. it would take some time but he could find and deal with her later. But why couldn’t he find Finn, Kol, or Mikael. Not only that but the spell was general in that Alek cast it to find family and when he felt the push of the cloaking spell he could feel that it was hiding not one but two people that the spell considered family. But Alek would just have to add that to the other things he needed to do if he was not only going to get his revenge but also if he was going to stay here in this quaint little town. The list is as follows:

Number One: Figure out how to get a constant blood supply

Number Two: Put a boundary spell on the place Lydia bought him

Number Three: Greet Niklaus and Elijah in a public place/with force if necessary

Number Four: Find out what happened to Finn, Kol, and Mikael from said brothers

Number Five: Figure out why Rebekah is not with our brothers

Number Six: Figure out why Rebekah would be cloaked

Number Seven: Figure out who is with Rebekah

Number Eight: Get back my grimoires from Niklaus

Number Nine: Crush my brothers

Number Ten: Break the cloaking spell on Rebekah and the other unknown family member with her

Number Eleven: Crush my sister and if necessary the other unknown family member

Number Twelve: Research the Hale family to find out if they have any connection to Rafael Vega and his family

Number Thirteen: Teach Lydia, the banshee, some magic

Number Fourteen: Teach Stiles, the extremely untrained witch, magic

Number Fifteen: Mock the druid

 

Okay so he could mock the druid whenever he wanted. Anyways it was most defiantly a lot to do but when you are an immortal being time doesn’t hinder you.


	9. New Information!!!!!

Hello out their Fandom lovers!!! I know it has been so long since you have heard from me. Well I can tell you that I have missed you. So, I'm sorry about not updating and I love you all for still being such great supporters. As to where I have been there is only one answer to that SCHOOL. I have been so busy with school that I haven't had ANY time at all until recently to work on new chapters. SO I finally have a little break and I am going to give you all news about my current fics.

 

  * If you are a fan of Love has Consequences fear not I know where it is I want this fic to go but I am currently having a hard time getting the next chapter to flow right. I am hoping that it will be fixed soon as then I will update you all with what comes next.
  * If you are a fan of Broken Seal I am so sorry guys I am having such a hard time with the next chapter, but I AM NOT GIVING UP! I am going to be working on it and there will be a new chapter just not as soon as I would like. SAD FACE
  * If you are a fan of Werewolves, Vampires and Hybrids Oh My! then let me be the first one to tell you that I have finally finished the next chapter!!!! FIST PUMP! So, I am giving it one last look over before I post it, which will be soon I promise, after that I am hoping to have the chapter after it done soon but I can't make any promises.
  * PS if are a fan of one of these works I would love to encourage you to look at my other ones, but you DO NOT have to if you do not want to.



 

So, if you are a fan of mine I am so grateful because I love you all. Keep reading, keep posting comments and I will see you all when I can (school is kicking my butt!)


	10. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Great news the next chapter is up!!!! Now a little sad news, this is going to be the last new chapter until after Thanksgiving. After that I will hopefully get you all a new chapter. SO Enjoy as we continue our journey!

_ Beacon Hills 30 minutes later _

 

  After going back and forth about Alek's words that he would do anything to get what he wanted Lydia and Stiles finally realized that Alek had stopped paying attention to them and staring off into space.

 

"Hey Lydia,"

 

"Yes."

 

"What do think Alek is doing?"

 

"Currently it looks like he isn't paying attention to us. But the more interesting question is what is he thinking about? Not only that but what else is he hiding from us?"

 

"You think he's hiding stuff from us?"

 

"Of course, I do."

 

"Okay so explain."

 

"Why should I Stiles?"

 

"Because I want to know why it is that you are not only thinking the exact same thing as me but how you got to said conclusion."

 

"Fine, it's really simple. After waking up from his magical slumber Alek was nice and polite as well as cruel and destructive. He showed us that while he can be nice to us we can be destroyed at a whim. Now he was up front about his past with his family and how they became the world's very first vampires. He even talked about how he and his brother Niklaus became the world's first hybrids, his brother half werewolf and he half witch. He talked to us about his weakness and how we supposedly can't kill him. He told me about how Derek reminds him of someone he knew once."

 

"Wait! What?!"

 

"Oh, calm down Stiles he doesn't like him like you do."

 

"Hey I don't... I mean... wait how do you know that?"

 

"Well I teased him about it when we were out and at first I thought that Derek looked like one of his past lovers and that he would be someone that Alek would fall for. I of course was mistaken..."

 

"Can you repeat that?"

 

"Never. Now after watching him talk about the guy Derek reminds him of again, of course he wasn't being specific, I saw how sad he looked. Not sad like he lost a past boyfriend but sad like he was remembering the loss of an old friend. Now can I finish my explanation please?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Good now while we were out at that hole-in-the wall magic shop in town Alek told me about how it is possible for him to walk around in the daylight. And just now he told us about how his brother stole his magic books from him."

 

"Okay so that's everything he told us. Now I see how you got to the conclusion that he isn't telling us everything. It's funny but I thought of the same thing. Here are all these things he said about himself and his family, but he's left out some pretty big things. For instance, why was he put in that coffin in the first place, not only that but if his brother used those daggers on all of his siblings than why are they with him?"

 

"He also hasn't told us how we can even go against his siblings seeing as they are heading here now. He also seems to know more about what we all are then he is letting on."

 

"Well then it's about time we got to know him better. Hey Alek," Stiles went over and shook the vampire until he stared back. "Yes Stiles."

 

"I have a question for you."

 

"Yes."

 

"Why don't you get along with your family?"

 

"Well that is very personal."

 

"I thought we were getting to know each other. Didn't you think so Lydia?"

 

"I would hope so but seeing as Alek is hiding things from us I guess the answer would be no."

 

Alek rolled his eyes. The two of them think that they are smart, not that they are not, but they are dealing with someone who is older than everyone they know combined. Still his brothers were almost here and if he was going to win against them he would need all the help the he can get.

 

"So, you want to get to know me. Do you have fifty years to spare?"

 

"Still not hearing answers."

 

"Fine then ask your questions."

 

"I did ask a question."

 

"Ask a better question."

 

"Oh my ... you are such a pain!"

 

"Do you really hate your siblings enough to go through with destroying them?"

 

No one expected Lydia to interrupt Alek and Sties argument, but she needed to know. Needed to see it with her own eyes, hear it with her own ears, because as she knew very well family could test you to no ends but when everything is said and done, they are still your family. It also begged the question what had they done to Alek that made him want to hurt them so badly. Alek got that really far off look again like he was trapped in a memory then his face turned hard and cold as he said, "Once, I loved my siblings more than anything. But now after repeated disappointment from them all I can feel for them is the desire to see them at my feet."

 

The door to the coffee shop opened with the tinkle of the bell, two men came in walking straight over to where the three of them were sitting. "Well, if I knew we were going to be making jokes today then I wouldn't have even bothered to come looking for you." Alek turned to glare at the two new arrivals. "Elijah. Niklaus. So wonderful to see that you aren't dead yet. Allow me to rectify that." Alek stood up and moved between his siblings and the two teens. "Well hello to you too baby brother."

 

"Niklaus, behave. Alek, it has been so long."

 

The Originals were in town and nothing would ever be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, Dun, Dun...  
> Yes I did just leave you all on a cliffhanger but it is not the first or the last time that I will do that. Enjoy the holidays if you celebrate Thanksgiving!!!!  
> #SorryNotSorry


	11. Rough Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Part 1 of the Mikaelson meeting. It is going to be good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone out there in Fandom World I'm back! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday like I did. So it is December and I am giving you all you early holiday present, A NEW CHAPTER! Now I should get you all one more before this year ends. Now as for posting chapters I want you all to know that while it seems random I actually have a method. Here it is (if you are interested, if not then enjoy the chapter):  
> 1) I write a chapter (may take some time depending on everything else).  
> 2) I write another chapter (same as above).  
> 3) See Two.  
> 4) When I get stuck/bored I reread the first chapter that isn't posted for you all to read looking for mistakes/changes I want to make.  
> 5) Once I finish all of this and have at least two chapters that I have not fixed I take one last look at the next chapter for all of you.  
> 6) I post the new chapter!  
> That is it in a nutshell, I try to keep myself ahead so that you all have something new and in case I get writer's block I still have something for all of you. Anyways enjoys the new chapter. As always Comment, Subscribe, and Enjoy!

   You could cut the tension with a sword. Stiles and Lydia were sitting there watching as the three siblings stared at each other waiting for someone to make a move. That is until Lydia grabbed her purse and stood up, “Well, while the sibling showdown is fascinating I have to go. The hospital is finally letting Allison have visitors today and I for one am not missing my chance at seeing her. Stiles coming or not?”

 

“I’ll catch up, I have got to see this. Tell her I said ‘hi’ will you?”

 

“No one is leaving little girl.”

 

“Niklaus– ”

 

“Alek will I see you later?” Lydia continued to get ready like nothing had been said to her. “Of course, you will. But first I have to deal with the annoyance that is my family.”

 

“That’s good. Stiles I expect you to tell me everything that happens and of course I will.”

 

“Would not have it any other way.” As Lydia started to walk away Klaus went to reach out and grab her only to stop midway and instead grab his head in pain as intense waves of pain assaulted him. The pain kept building that Klaus instantly dropped to his knees.

 

“Guah”

 

“Now Nik didn’t mother teach you that it is impolite to grab a lady?” Alek was smiling as he watched his brother kneel there in pain from the spell his nose even started to bleed. “Now Miss Martin you were off to see your friend correct?”

 

“Yes, I was. See you all later.” Lydia left them all alone to hash it out not even giving the scene in front of her a second thought. Elijah turned to Alek, “Alek stop that right now.”

 

“Make me Elijah.”

 

“Ever the child Alek. There are people here. This is a public place.”

 

“Look around. No one is paying any attention.” True enough everyone in the coffee shop were carrying on with their business as if the entire exchange was not happening. Klaus continued to hold his head as more blood spilled out of his nose. “Hey you’re right. Wait why is not one staring at us?”

 

“You set this all up, didn’t you?”

 

“I was expecting the two of you. Everyone here has been compelled to ignore anything out of the ordinary like for example, my thieving brother on his knees in excruciating pain as I melt his brain. Of course, I didn’t have a lot of time to do it, but you make do with what you got.”

 

“This has gone on long enough brother if you–” whatever else Elijah was about to say was cut off by him falling to his knees beginning to vomit blood. Alek looked at his brother like he was something that you wanted to scrape off the bottom of your shoe. “Of course, you choose Nik over me, you always have. All of you have chosen something or someone else over the freak you call a brother ever since we become what we are now. Well sorry Elijah, fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me. This will not end Elijah. Not until I get what I want, and I will have it.”

 

“Ok, wow that was awesome. Hey Alek, what is compulsion?” Alek rolled his eyes at Stiles question. “It is a form of mind control that all vampires have the ability to use. And to answer your next question, no I have not used it on you or your friends. Also, to answer you obvious follow up question I am being truthful because compulsion does not work on a variety of supernatural creatures, werewolves included.”

 

“Ok that’s good to know, but I’m not a werewolf.”

 

“No, you aren’t but that is for another time and place right now it is time for me to have a chat with my brothers.” Alek waved his hand. Klaus’ head instantly stopped trying to expel his brain, his healing stopping the bleeding from his nose. Elijah stopped vomiting blood. They both looked up glaring at their little brother and his smug face. Alek walked back over to the table that Stiles was still sitting at making a gesture for his siblings to take a seat. “Now let’s get down to business, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I left you on a cliffhanger AGAIN!!! Like I said this is just the first part there will be more soon. Mostly closer to Christmas as finals are coming up. Have a great day all and I will see you when I see you. (which WILL be before the New Year!)


	12. Fun Times with the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twas the night before Christmas and all across the net,  
> Fandom lovers were wondering what new chapters they will get.  
> Ok so that is as much rhyming as I can do but I am here with you gift, A NEW CHAPTER!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

            Klaus and Elijah walk over to the table taking the seats opposite of Alek and Stiles. It was quiet for what must have seemed like forever as the sibling stared each other down. Stiles being well Stiles couldn’t go long when it came to silence so did what he did best, ramble. “Well, this has to be super awkward. I mean not for me as I don’t know you. Well actually it is awkward for me because Alek has talked about you, well sort of he didn’t go into a whole lot of details but anyways awkward. Then of course there is the whole compulsion thing that you all can do supposedly does not work on me, which is weird. Whoops sorry I know you said not right now. Anyways like I said awkward because you know the last time you saw each other the two of you were putting a magical dagger in Alek’s chest and locking him in a coffin for like three-hundred years. Hey, you know Alek I wanted to ask you what does it feel like having that dagger in your chest?”

 

“Will you shut up before I remove your tongue from your head!”

 

“Niklaus you should behave we are in a crowed place.”

 

“Yes, one that our dear little brother compelled.”

 

“There are still windows.” Alek started laughing. “What is so funny?”

 

“The two of you. One would think that while they were locked in a box for three-hundred years that the two of you would grow up and stop acting like children.” Alek turned to Stiles and started talking to him knowing full well that it would annoy Klaus, “It hurt.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You asked me what it felt like to have a magical dagger shoved into my heart. It hurt, and not in just the physical sense. Sure, being stabbed in the heart in a pain beyond description but what hurt me most was that my own family did it to me. After all the years together, I expected it from Klaus, but never from the rest of them. Tell me Elijah did it feel good to be rid of the wicked witch of the family? “

 

“Alek, I -”

 

“Save your excuses for someone who cares Elijah.”

 

“This is getting us nowhere.” In what looked like a flash to Stiles’ eyes Klaus pulled out something from his pocket, threw the table and lunged for Alek.

 

“Niklaus! No!” Elijah moved but was not fast enough. At the same time Alek raised his hand and Klaus stopped in midair for a second before being thrown against the wall on the opposite side of coffee shop. Alek then raised his other hand and the White Oak stake flew from Klaus’s hand to his. “Well, well, look what we have here a White Oak stake just overflowing with protective magic. It just screams Esther. Well at least I know mother is out of the picture, can’t have her trying to kill me now can we.” Elijah’s face was ashen as he watched the only weapon able to kill them all rest in Alek’s hand. “Well from your face Elijah you didn’t know that our dear brother was going to try and fail at killing me.” Alek walked slowly over to Klaus who was trying to free himself. When the were about a foot apart Alek turned towards Stiles and held the White Oak out towards him. He then sent it over to the boy to take before turning to Elijah, “Try and take the stake Elijah I dare you.” Alek turned back to his struggling brother, “Did you really think you could sneak a dark object by me Klaus? Especially that one which radiated so much power that I could feel it a mile away. You know I was expecting the hostility, hell I was expecting a dagger, but you trying to end me, well maybe I should have seen that to. You know all I wanted was to have a nice chat with my big brothers, catch up. Find out if mother finally made her way back to the living to kill us all like I said she would. See if Michael was as dead as I suspect he is as I could not find him through my locator spell. Find out how the rest of our siblings are, I do miss them. Retrieve that which you stole from me of course, but then you had to go and pull the stupid card.”

 

“You’re the fool if you think I will ever tell you were those books are.”

 

“I never needed you to tell me anything Nik, I will take great pleasure in ripping those memories straight out of your hybrid head.”

 

“Alek, you wouldn’t.”

 

“Heh, wouldn’t I Elijah. You see after so long daggered you start to find out that what you thought you were never capable of is just your inability to follow through with the act. Like for instance this.” Alek flicked his wrist and an audible crack was heard. “Holy shit dude!!! You just broke your brothers neck!!!!!!” Alek put his hand down and Klaus fell to the floor. “Relax -Stiles.”

 

“RELAX!!!! You just broke his neck!!!! You just KILLED HIM!!!!”

 

“No, I did not. Killing him would require taking the stake currently in your hand and shoving it into his heart. All I did was rid myself of his incompetence until it suits me.”

 

“His neck will heal brother.”

 

“Not until I break the spell that I placed on him stopping just that.” Alek walked over to the overturned table and picked it up placing it back where it belongs, then he took a seat. “Well now that we have dispensed with the paltry attempts at my life shall we finally speak Elijah, or shall I break your neck too, and then go to Rebekah for what I seek?”

 

“Rebekah is -”

 

“Hidden. Please she may have found a witch capable of cloaking her from the rabble, but not from me. All I need is a little time and the spell will fall just like Klaus. Maybe I even meet the mystery person who is hiding with her.” As soon as the words left Alek’s lips Elijah in a fury ran straight at him vamped out but was stopped an inch away from touching him. “Hmm hit a nerve big brother? Well whoever it is must be important for you to try and attack me after what I just did to Nik. Such useful information the two of you are giving me.”

 

“You would hurt and use you own family just for revenge.” Elijah flew backwards landing hard on the ground.  When he looked up all of the warmth, cheerfulness, and playfulness had left Alek’s face his eyes dead, “Family. In a thousand years what has family ever given me but pain. It is sad, truly. You still think that the dysfunctional creatures you call your family can be saved. It is sad that you think I still care about any of you as my family. Well here is some news for you dear brother, I do not. All of you stopped being my family long ago. Once I had a family a thousand years ago. I had a father who even when he hated me for not being his own made sure that I was safe. I had a mother who loved me so much that she taught me magic even when I would not listen. I had Finn who even when he was telling on me still showed he cared. I had you who taught me how to protect myself with a sword. I had Nik how would be there whenever I was unhappy. I had Kol who taught me more about magic then Esther will ever know. I had Rebekah, my only sister. My best friend, my confidante. I had Henrik the light in all of our lives until his death. Then to protect us our parents came up with the idea to make us this, and so my family died and in their place a vile disgusting unit of creatures replaced them. After that I was alone, Always and Forever. Then one day I finally tried to make myself a new family, but then all of you came. You reared your ugly heads like the plague in my life that you all are. And what did you do, you brought the Destroyer with you. And destroy he did, everything that I had come to hold dear. Then all of you locked me away because I dared to try and leave. I am not seeking revenge against any of you. I am seeking justice, for myself and for the family that you all destroyed.” The jingling of the bell on the front door caught the attention of everyone in the room. A tall sandy blond-haired boy around the height of Stiles came in to the shop and looked around before asking, “What the hell are you all doing?”


End file.
